


Fire and Snow

by RacheyRagdoll



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RacheyRagdoll/pseuds/RacheyRagdoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon and Baz are celebrating Christmas a year on from their first kiss, but old memories resurface. I decided to write this fic as a celebration of Simon and Baz having their first kiss today! I am such Snowbaz trash really. Also I would like to dedicate it to my Carry On Secret Santa dearjliz</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Snow

“You really shouldn’t be putting real candles on the tree,” Simon said nervously, watching as his boyfriend conjured up flames from his fingertips, carelessly lighting each candle individually.  
“Why do you care Snow?” Baz said with a smirk. “I thought me going up in flames would amuse you.”  
“Oh it’s not you that i’m worried about,” Simon retorted. “I just don’t want our tree to catch fire. It’s too late to get a new one now.”  
“Are you two still doing this?” Penny laughed. She had been watching her two best friends bickering over the tree for the last hour. “I’m sure Baz isn’t going to catch fire so you can stop worrying.”  
“I wasn’t worrying,” Simon replied, rolling his eyes. “It’s just that it’s our first Christmas away from Watford. I want it to be memorable.”  
“Since when were you so cheesy Snow?” Baz laughed. “Besides i’m sure it would be pretty memorable if I set the tree on fire.”  
“You’re not setting the tree on fire!” Simon said. “I really don’t trust you you know. You would probably set the tree on fire just to amuse yourself.”  
“Oh how little you know me,” Baz smiled, showing a set of sharp fangs. “I wouldn’t ruin your perfect little Christmas Snow.”

 

“I’m going to get some more hot chocolate,” Penny said. “Do you two want anything?”  
“A flame proof boyfriend,” Simon muttered, hitting Baz gently with a wing. “What’s wrong?” he asked, noticing that Baz was staring at the tree with a vacant expression, the flames between his fingers disappearing.   
“Nothing,” Baz said, looking at Simon and forcing a smile. “Just thinking.”  
“About what?”  
“About how you saved my life,” Baz sighed, turning away from the candlelit tree.  
“What do you me- oh,” Simon said, his eyes falling on the flames flickering amongst the branches. “Fire and trees.”  
“It was a year ago today,” Baz sighed, sinking down into an armchair. “I wouldn’t be here right now if it wasn’t for you. I would have killed myself.”  
“I hardly saved your life. All I did was kiss you.”  
“Why did you kiss me Snow?”  
“I panicked I- I was just trying to get you to stop.”  
“No, I want a real answer. The truth.”  
“I didn’t want you to die because I- I loved you. I don’t think I realised it until that moment, until you were about to be consumed by fire and gone for good. Shit Baz don’t make me say this now I just want to have a great Christmas with you.”  
“You loved me? For how long?”  
“I don’t know,” Simon shrugged. “Since fifth year maybe? I somehow managed to convince myself that I hated you and that worked- until..”  
“Until?” Baz asked.  
“Until you didn’t show up for school. I tried to convince myself that I was happy about it, but then I started to worry about you, and trying to convince myself that I was only worried in case you were plotting against me didn’t work out as well as it should have. When you came back to school I was happy. I felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from my chest. I started sleeping better knowing you were in the bed next to mine. I felt- safe.”  
“I make you feel safe?”   
“Oh fuck off,” Simon said, turning away from Baz.  
“No that’s actually really sweet,” Baz laughed. “And Simon- thank you.”  
“For what?”  
“For not letting me burn.”

 

“There’s still something missing,” Simon said, frowning as he gazed at the tree. It was almost three in the morning, and Penny had gone to bed hours ago.  
“You’re over thinking it again Snow,” Baz sighed, wrapping his arms around his boyfriends waist. “You should get to bed or Father Christmas won’t come.”  
“No really, there’s something missing.” Simon said, leaning back against Baz. “I want our tree to be perfect.”  
“I think I know what’s missing,” Baz smiled, letting go of Simon and retrieving his wand from the couch. Simon turned to face Baz, watching curiously as he pointed his wand at the ceiling.

 

**“Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow.”**

 

Simon gasped in surprise as a flurry of snowflakes started to descend from the ceiling, dancing around the tree as if caught in a breeze before landing softly amongst the branches. The candles flickered as the snowflakes hit them, the snow soon turning to liquid as they hit the heat.  
“Baz this is- it’s-“ Simon stuttered, lost for words.  
“Fire and Snow,” Baz smiled, watching the snow swirl down before coming to rest in Simon’s hair.  
“I don’t want the snow to put out your fire,” Simon frowned, glancing at the candles that were starting to get lower.  
“It’s not putting out my fire,” Baz reassured him. “Snow just keeps the fire under control, so it doesn’t end up destroying everything.”  
“Are you trying to be clever by turning it into a metaphor?” Simon laughed. “Really Baz there’s no need to impress me.”  
“I’m not trying to impress you,” Baz smiled. “I just want you to know how thankful I am that you decided to save me, that you decided to love me.”  
“That’s not something you decide. I would never have decided to fall in love with such a huge twat.”  
“I love you too Snow.”

 

 

 


End file.
